ferrocarrilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foro:Normas - Derechos de autor
Hola, se ha modificado la página de normas para hacer más explícito el régimen acerca de qué contenidos de origen externo se pueden publicar en Ferropedia. En términos MUY abreviados: Si eres propietario: aceptas publicar las cosas bajo GNU FDL. Si has publicado antes en otros sitios, avisa para que no pensemos que son contenidos copiados Si no eres propietario: necesitas el permiso expreso del autor. Si no lo tienes, sólo puedes publicar cosas que ya hayan sido publicadas antes bajo licencia GNU FDL o que sean del dominio público. ¿Alguna sugerencia más? Saludos. ---- Se han añadido a la página de Normas ejemplos de cómo debe citarse al autor de contenidos protegidos pero que sí se pueden publicar en Ferropedia. Saludos, --Fpuente 06:21 14 may 2007 (UTC) Excelente. He añadido en Normas dos :::Ejemplos prácticos de imágenes :::Imagen:10231valencia.jpg (El autor/propietario del copyright de una imagen la publica en Ferropedia) :::Imagen:DSCN3542.JPG (El autor de la imagen ha dado la autorización a un usuario para publicarla en Ferropedia) ¿Estais de acuerdo? Nótese, que en un caso el autor es un seudónimo, pero que al escribir "publicado en Ferropedia" es localizable. En el otro caso tiene nombre propio. He estado mirando en la wikia en alemán, donde son muy cuidadosos en estas cosas, y corresponde a su forma de actuar (por ejemplo: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bild:BR_101_bei_Remagen.jpg. --Lluis 09:04 14 may 2007 (UTC) ¿Reestructuración? Hola, el tema de las imágenes en ferropedia es un poco cristo, así que creo que deberíamos reorganizarlo todo, desde las licencias que se permiten, crear plantillas para las licencias, poner normas sobre fotos válidas e inválidas y categorías para las imágenes. Dicho todo esto paso a explicar cosas raras que he visto. Las licencias, como esto es un cristo voy a tratar de resumir un poco lo que existe: *La licencia del proyecto es la GFDL, esta licencia permite usar el contenido de ferropedia como te plazca, copiar, modificarlo, redistribuirlo e incluso editarlo en un libro y venderlo, sí permite el uso comercial del contenido, pero también obliga a indicar el origen del contenido y mantener la licencia, es decir una vez que lo has licenciado como GFDL esta licencia ya no se puede modificar. *El Copyright, esto no es una licencia al uso, son los derechos que tiene cualquier obra, ya sea un texto o una fotografía, aunque no se indique nada, ni la © todas las obras tienen copyright. El copyright indica que no puedes ni vender, ni copiar, ni siquiera usar el contenido de terceras personas. A pesar de que en cualquier web se copia contenido, está totalmente prohibido. *Creative-Commons, creative commons es un tipo de licencias libres, es decir permiten el uso. Pero las creative commons son un grupo de licencias con diferentes combinaciones, algunas únicamente permiten usar el contenido citando al autor, otras permiten el uso y la modificación pero nunca el uso comercial, y otras permiten hasta el uso comercial. Y explico toda esta chapa porque cosas como esta Imagen:10231valencia.jpg son incoherentes, no se puede licenciar algo como GFDL y no permitir el uso comercial. En este caso la licencia cc-by-nc-nd sería válida, la cc-nc-nd es una licencia creative commons (cc) por tanto permite el uso, pero no permite el uso comercial (nc) y tampoco las obras derivadas (nd). Así que propongo que debatamos que tipo de licencias se van a permitir: sólo licencias libres, licencias que permitan el uso, fotos con copyright. En las Wikipedias hay y ha habido múltiples debates porque estas decisiones pueden obligarte a dejar artículos sin ilustrar, por ejemplo si no se permiten fotografías con copyright, no se puede tener un logotipo de Talgo o de Renfe, etc. Una vez decididas las licencias que vamos a permitir, también hay que crear plantillas para indicar de forma rápida la licencia de una fotografía. También he comentado normas sobre fotos válidas e inválidas, creo que deberíamos exigir un mínimo a las fotos, ya sea calidad, tamaño o detalles como que no estén firmadas. En los wikis al pinchar en la foto accedes a la descripción de la imagen donde puede aparecer el autor, por eso propongo no permitir las fotos firmadas y eliminar las fotos de un tamaño menor de 640x480 (que ya es poco). Y por último también creo que hay que categorizar las imágenes al igual que se hace con los artículos, porque sino al final tenemos un batiburrillo de miles de fotos desperdigadas, se pueden crear nuevas categorías para las imágenes o categorizarlas junto a los artículos. En una categoría, locomotoras eléctricas, podrían aparecer los artículos y debajo todas las imágenes categorizadas así. Ale, he escrito un tocho infumable que no sé si se habrá entendido, si teneis dudas en algo puedo intentar explicarlo mejor, pero es que ahora mismo el tema de las imágenes está liado. Y si lo habeis entendido comentad que tipo de licencias, normas etc creeis que deberíamos aplicar. Un saludo Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 10:03 29 ago 2007 (UTC) Hola, cuando se empezó con el proyecto Ferropedia, no había mucha experiencia en el tema de licencias y copyrights. Creo que hay que buscar una solución simple y pragmática: la inmensa mayoría de los aficionados al ferrocarril ponen a su disposición sus fotos si se usa citando la procedencia y sea sin uso comercial y puesto que no son especialistas en estos temas piden algo simple. ¿Podrías especificar que tipo de licencias de Creative Commons se adapatn a estas necesidades?: has mencionado *cc-by-nc-nd *cc- nc-nd cc= creative commons= ¿Que significa exactamente? incluye la licencia de uso y de adaptación? by = ¿que significa?? nc= no comercial nd= no derivadas ¿Qué significa eso? ¿que si un tercero quiere utilizar la foto debe dirigirse al autor que es el que guarda el copyright?) Por otra parte, no creo que sea necesario borrar fotos. Casi todos los autores son conocidos y localizables puesto que vienen de Tranvia.org. Cuando tengamos la cosa más clara, lo que habrá que hacer es enviar mensajes del tipo " el día tal subiste esta foto. Para proteger tus derechos te proponemos que añadas esta frase (poner licencia) que permite el uso de la foto citando su procedencia y sin permitir el uso comercial (o lo que decidamos). Puedes hacerlo directamente tú en Ferropedia o si no sabes como hacerlo, me puedes enviar un mensaje autorizándolo a que lo haga yo por tí ". Lo mismo para las fotos de calidad insuficiente: la experiencia muestra que los autores al ver que Ferropedia es un proyecto serio y al servicio de la Comunidad Ferroviaria, están encantados de colaborar y se les puede pedir una versión en mejor calidad. De hecho creo que una prioridad en el tema de fotos es localizar fotos en el inmenso fondo de Tranvía, y contactar a los autores para proponerles que colaboren, a lo que, como muestra la experiencia, están muy dispuestos. En suma, mi propuesta es clarificación sí, pero bien ajustada a las necesidades, pragmática y nada burocrática. Respecto a categorizar las imágenes: es efectivamente necesario : Mi propuesta es que , de momento haya pocas categorías: las mismas en las que se subdivide "vehículo", y además infraestructura, señalización, líneas de ferrocarril, "dibujar líneas" y "otros".--Lluis 11:34 30 ago 2007 (UTC) :Ok!, tienes razón en lo de simplificar, no meter mucha burocracia y que los autores puedan elegir como quieren compartir las fotos, si permitimos flexibilidad en las licencias y mostramos seriedad será más fácil conseguir permiso para usar las joyitas que hay en tranvia. El mejor resumen de las licencias CC lo tienes en la propia página de creative commons http://es.creativecommons.org/licencia/ :*by = reconocimiento. Todas tienen esta obligación de indicar al autor. :*nc = no comercial. :*nd = no obras derivadas. :*sa = compartir manteniendo la licencia, esta sólo se aplica si se permiten obras derivadas, es para que las obras derivadas mantengan la licencia. :La cosa es que se puedan permitir varias licencias distintas y que el autor elija la/s que más le interesa. Y como parece que estamos de acuerdo en aclarar y dar flexibilidad a los dueños de las fotos habrá que ir montando las diferentes plantillas para cada licencia (de esto me puedo encargar yo), una pequeña explicación de lo que implica cada licencia y reescribir el texto en la página de subidas que ahora mismo es confuso. :Para acabar, también se admiten sugerencias sobre que hacer con las fotos en las que no se indique su origen o licencia, para mi deberían tener una plantilla que indique que "ferropedia no sabe nada del origen de esa imagen por lo que su uso podría incumplir los derechos del autor de la misma" o alguna gaita legal de esas. Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 14:07 30 ago 2007 (UTC) ::Me parece una idea magnífica la de tener varias plantillas para las licencias en las fotos. Eso simplificaría muchísimo a los usuarios el tema, con una página donde se explique bien claro para qué sirve y qué implica cada una de ellas. ::En cuando a las fotos sin origen claro, creo que sería mejor no admitirlas. Más por higiene en el sistema (así se evita que la gente "pase" de calificar en qué condiciones admite la publicación) que por cuestiones legeles. Saludos, --Fpuente 15:01 30 ago 2007 (UTC) ::: Podeis echar un vistazo al primer "amago" de página de licencias en Usuario:Yrithinnd/c. Si creeis que debemos eliminar, añadir o cambiar algo adelante. Cuando esté completo podemos pasarlo a Ferropedia:Licencias y enlazarlo desde la página de subidas. Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 11:22 31 ago 2007 (UTC) Muchas gracias por toda la creación de plantillas. Propongo en la página Normas simplificar a dos opciones, que podrían ser la GNU y otra cc sin uso comercial (sugerencia?) y poner un link a otra página donde se hace una lista de todas las opciones posibles. De esa forma el "usuario normal" no se pierde en la complejidad del asunto. Además cambiaría el lenguaje a "tu" y en vez de artista pondría "autor" y ajustaría el estilo al de Ferropedia. Respecto a lo de los logos no lo veo claro y no sé si es necesario especificarlo. --Lluis 23:50 2 sep 2007 (UTC) Proposición (con modificaciones del 23.9 y del 26.9) En base en lo que existe y en el esbozo de usuario:Yrithinnd propongo el siguiente texto a insertar en Normas: *'Propiedad intelectual y licencias de publicación en Ferropedia'.- No cumplir con las siguientes normas puede dañar irreparablemente al proyecto, y hacer inútil todo nuestro trabajo. Si encuentras material que incumpla estas normas, avisa inmediatamente a la comunidad o los administradores. Normas a seguir si ERES el dueño del copyright de contenidos 1.-Textos Los autores de aquellos textos que hayan incluido en Ferropedia mantienen el copyright de su aportación, pero permiten su uso en este sitio bajo los términos de la GNU Free Documentation License (GNU FDL). Eso quiere decir que, al publicarlos aquí, aceptan automática e implícitamente esis términos. También quiere decir que es obligatorio citar a Ferropedia cuando se utilicen sus contenidos, incluso cuando se haga en otras wikias o en Wikipedia. ::Ejemplo de cita a Ferropedia: "Procedente de/basado en el artículo x'' en Ferropedia, la enciclopedia colaborativa del ferrocarril, publicado bajo los términos de la licencia GFDL".' '2.-Imágenes' Los autores de las imágenes que hayan sido incluidas en Ferropedia mantienen el copyright de su aportación, pero dan su permiso para su publicación en Ferropedia. Ese permiso '''no es totalmente incondicional', como en el caso de los textos (ver arriba), por lo que cada usuario que sube una foto debe especificar bajo qué terminos la publica en Ferropedia. Esta especificación se realiza mediante una serie de licencias, que siguen a continuación, y que son adaptaciones de las propuestas en la página Help:Image copyright tags de Central Wikia. Su uso es obligatorio: todas las fotos para las que no se haya especificado una licencia, o que contengan licencias no admitidas en Ferropedia pueden ser borradas en cualquier momento por los administradores. Al subir una imagen, utiliza la plantilla , incluye una descripción, fecha y autor, y elije la licencia de derechos de autor que se ajuste mejor a cada situación (es menos complicado de lo que parece: puedes ver ejemplos de uso más abajo). Licencias admitidas para imágenes en Ferropedia :* GNU Free Documentation License: Material bajo la licencia GFDL, es decir la misma que la de textos. En resumen, se permite su uso casi sin restricción, aunque siempre citando el autor y origen (*). Ejemplo: Imagen:Ggm719.jpg. :* Reconocimiento - CompartirIgual según una de las licencias de Creative Commons (en este enlace puedes saber más sobre las condiciones de uso): la imagen puede ser distribuida, copiada y exhibida por terceros si se cita el autor y origen ("by" = por) en los créditos; se transmite el mismo tipo de licencia ("sa" = share alike = compartir igual" )" que obliga a que las obras derivadas sigan estando bajo una licencia libre. Ejemplo: Imagen:252-018 en Vitoria 1.JPG. :* Reconocimiento: es una licencia de Creative Commons menos restrictiva pues sólo requiere la atribución del autor y origen ("by" = por). Licencias adicionales Podrás utilizar las siguientes plantillas en caso de que la imagen tenga otros derechos. * Imagen de Wikimedia Commons: La imagen que se está usando proviene de Wikimedia Commons donde se puede encontrar la licencia y el autor de la obra. Ejemplo:*Imagen:Renfe clase 103.JPG * Dominio Público: El material de la imagen ha pasado a estar en el dominio público. * : El titular de los derechos de la imagen permite expresamente que puede ser usada en parte o en su integridad sin necesidad de citar fuentes. Ejemplo:Imagen:Fom_EJEATL0704.jpg * Logotipos: La imagen es un logotipo o marca registrada. Ejemplo:Imagen:Nuevotranvia.jpg Normas a seguir si NO ERES el dueño del copyright de contenidos No se admitirán en ningún caso en Ferropedia artículos o imágenes copiados de otras páginas web, libros, revistas, etc., sin haber obtenido primero el permiso expreso del dueño del copyright. Esta prohibición incluye porciones de artículos, y no se evita por el simple hecho de citar el origen del contenido. La única excepción a esta norma es la relativa a los contenidos que ya son del dominio público o que han sido publicados en otros lugares bajo los términos de licencias como la GNU Free Documentation License u otras admitidas en Ferropedia conforme a las reglas expresadas arriba. En el primer caso, cuando el material sea del dominio público, no habrá más obligación que la de citar su autoría. En el segundo caso, se deberán respetarán siempre los términos de la licencia donde se ha publicado originalmente el material. :::Ejemplo: El usuario que suba material gráfico de cuyo copyright no es propietario a los servidores de Ferropedia deberá hacer constar la atribución y autorización de esa imagen en el archivo de la imagen de la siguiente manera: "Nombre De Autor. Publicado por el usuario xxxx con autorización expresa de éste, y bajo los términos de la licencia xxxx (una de las de arriba)" (Lo mas simple es utilizar las plantillas propuestas más arriba). '' Aquí acaban la modificación del 23.9 y de 26.9'' ::Editado de nuevo, --Fpuente 07:54 25 sep 2007 (UTC) ::: He eliminado algunas repeticiones.--Lluis 22:11 26 sep 2007 (UTC) Echad también un vistazo a lo que he cambiado en (leed también la discusión de ). Saludos, --Lluis 00:19 16 sep 2007 (UTC) :Por mi está perfecto, el texto de también es más apropiado ahora mismo. Para lo de fomento, con crear una plantilla y poner un texto parecido a la de logo, que su uso es con fines enciclopédicos etc. es suficiente. Por otra parte, aunque en la página de normas no aparezcan explicitamente me gustaría que se mantuviesen todas las licencias cc. Para los ejemplos primero debemos decidir cómo queremos mostrar la información asociada a la foto, algunas de las que he subido y tienen plantillas son estas :*Imagen:Renfe clase 103.JPG :*Imagen:252-018 en Vitoria 1.JPG :pero vamos, podemos poner varios modelos y quedarnos con el que más nos guste. Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 22:32 17 sep 2007 (UTC) :: Hola. ¿Como sería tu sugerencia concreta para poner los otras licencias cc? Debemos intentar mantener la cosa lo menos complicada posible. Quizá en una página aparte con una llamada desde Normas. Hay algo que no entiendo bien ¿Cual es la posición de wikipedia (ya que sé que aquí no lo somos), sobre las licencias cc? ¿Se aceptan sólo en imágenes? ¿sólo en doble licencia? Si es así, como se solucionan las incompatibilidades entre GNU y la nc de cc? :: Otra cosa , en "tus ejemplos" de imágenes hay problemas: commons dice que no encuentra el ICE-3 y en la 253 falta la fecha y (lugar?). Si ponemos ejemplos, deberían ser completos. Un saludo --Lluis 11:54 18 sep 2007 (UTC) :::Recapitulando un poco, y volviendo al origen de la cuestión, entiendo que el Wiki se publica ENTERO y TAL CUAL, bajo licencia GNU FDL (ver logo debajo, a la izda). Si una imagen no cumple con los requisitos que impone esta licencia por las razones que sea, simplemente, no debería admitirse. Creo que no es problemático, ya que las fotografías del ferrocarril no son únicas ni irrepetibles. Si alguien no cede su contenido bajo GNU FDL, cualquier puede aportar un documento igual o similar que sí lo cumpla. :::Eso, además de evitar la multiplicación de licencias, es lo único coherente desde el punto de vista jurídico (que debe ser el que importa) con el proyecto. Insisto en que GNU FDL no es una opción, es una obligación impuesta por Wikia. Y me parece perfecta. Saludos, --Fpuente 14:06 18 sep 2007 (UTC) :::Una cosa más. Sobre el asunto de los logos, entiendo que no incumple la licencia GNU FDL poner una imagen que es de dominio público. En todo caso, y si somos puristas, maneras muy sencillas de poner el logo con legalidad son: 1.Pedir autorización a la empresa. 2.-Poner una reproducción de un medio completo en el que aparezca ese logotipo, como un recorte de prensa... Es perfectamente legal. Saludos de nuevo, --Fpuente 14:20 18 sep 2007 (UTC) :::: Las otras licencias cc las mantendría pero sin ponerlas explicitamente en las normas. Lo del S-103 ya está corregido, había un error en la plantilla de commons que no enlazaba bien. La otra foto era para empezar a perfilar cómo queremos que sean las descripciones de las imágenes. En commons usan una plantilla con todos los campos a rellenar commons:Template:Information, pero a efects legales con poner autor y licencia es suficiente. :::: Sobre lo que comenta Fpuente, wikia pide que el contenido que se suba sea compatible con la licencia del proyecto, lo que nos limita a la GFDL (que permite el uso comercial), cc-by-sa, cc-by y cosas en el DP, por eso cuando inicié el hilo pregunté que licencias permitiríamos. :::: Podemos seguir al dedillo lo que dice wikia o bien, permitir licencias menos exigentes y un uso especial para marcas, documentos del ministerio, etc. y digo esto porque el logo de talgo o renfe no está en el dominio público de ninguna de las maneras y pedir un permiso para el uso en ferropedia incumpliría la licencia GFDL, ya que ese logotipo no podría ser utilizado por otras personas. :::: A mi realmente me da igual lo que se acepte, en Wikipedia en español no se acepta nada que no sea GFDL y en Wikipedia en inglés si se permiten, pero ha habido buenas discusiones porque hay quien no entiende que un fotograma o el logo de algo tiene derechos y no permiten el uso. :::: En definitiva, hay varios casos y hay que decidir que permitimos: ::::* Imagenes totalmente libres. Esta está permitida por Wikia y por la ley. ::::* Imagenes que permiten el uso con ciertas restricciones. Esta no está permitida por Wikia, pero sí por la ley. ::::* Imagenes que no permiten el uso (©). Esta no está permitida ni por Wikia ni por la ley. ::::* imágenes que no permiten el uso, pero son necesarias a efectos enciclopédicos y que además no se pueden conseguir de otra forma. Esta no está permitida por Wikia, pero sí es legal en algunos países como USA (fair use), en españa me suean que la LPI permite usar imagenes a enciclopedias, diccionaros y similares. :::: Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 15:04 18 sep 2007 (UTC) Menudas chapas que os meto :::::De chapas nada. Al contrario. Se agradecen enormemente tus aportaciones. Había leido mal los "Terms of use" de la parte de debajo, que hablan del wiki-de-wikia como GNU FDL, pero que efectivamente dejan a la Constitución del proyecto esta cuestión. Yo sería radical: sólo imágenes totalmente libres. En cuanto a los logos, si hay que renunciar a ellos se renuncia -no son imprescindibles- y además siempre se puede poner una captura de la web, una foto de un tren, un membrete escaneado (¿cutre? Sí, pero legal). Saludos --Fpuente 16:11 18 sep 2007 (UTC) Hola. He estado mirando un poco la realidad, también dentro de wikia.com, y la situación es algo confusa y contradictoria. Propongo un tiempo de reflexión antes de tomar una decisión. Por ejemplo hasta el 28 de setiembre. Entre tanto, propongo que subamos fotos bajo la licencia GFDL, es decir sin ningún aditamento "no comercial". Saludos. --Lluis 10:54 19 sep 2007 (UTC) Lectura para el fin de semana Para nuestra reflexión sugiero la lectura de: *Wikia copyrights, * y en especial Image copyright tags Podeis ver que * Existe tratamiento distinto para texto e imágenes. Texto siempre bajo GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) excepto en algunas wikis especiales entre las que no estamos. * Las imágenes constituten una de las excepciones en las que se pueden utilizar otras licencias. De hecho, comparando la proposición de arriba con lo que dicen esos artículos el único problema son las licencias "nc" y "nd" que no son "lo suficientemente libres para wikia". Y la otra cosa en la que creo que estamos de acuerdo, es que debemos mantener la cosa lo más simple posible. Un saludo--Lluis 09:28 21 sep 2007 (UTC) Proposición 23-9 con modificaciones hasta el 26.9 Como resumen de la evolución de los últimos días propongo, como base de discusión, una nueva texto a insertar en Normas. Para que se vean las diferencias con el texto anterior, he modificado el texto de arriba en vez de copiarlo de nuevo. :La he editado conforme a este esquema. A ver qué os parece: :NORMAS y DERECHOS ::1.-Si eres dueño del copyright :::1a.Textos (GNU FDL) :::1b.Imágenes- Enumeración cerrada de licencias permitidas (con enlaces a plantillas y ejemplos) y parámetros complementarios :2.-Si no eres dueño del copyright ::2a.Regla general: no puedes publicar ::2b.Excepciones :::2b1.Dominio Público. Obligaciones: citar :::2b2.Licencias permitidas por Ferropedia. Obligaciones: respetar sus términos. --Fpuente 08:01 25 sep 2007 (UTC) He hecho modificaciones menores (fundamentalmente eliminar repeticiones). Por mí, ya se puede colgar en Normas--Lluis 22:11 26 sep 2007 (UTC) :Visto para sentencia, pues, a la espera de la opinión de Usuario:Yrithinnd (y de quien quiera sumarse a la discusión). --Fpuente 08:13 27 sep 2007 (UTC) ::Al final veo que eliminamos las nc y nd, excelente idea ;-). Excepto lo del que no lo entiendo muy bien está todo muy claro y todo dentro de los términos de Wikia. Pero la de scp habría que aclararla más y si se va a utilizar para notas de prensa, soy partidario de hacer una plantilla específica para ese caso. Y en el ejemplo del scp Imagen:Fom_EJEATL0704.jpg habría que indicar el origen de la foto, lo de nota de prensa es demasiado vago, no cuesta nada poner el enlace y es mucho más rápido de comprobar el origen... demos buen ejemplo. Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 21:04 28 sep 2007 (UTC) Tienes razón. He añadido el enlace del pdf de Fomento en Imagen:Fom_EJEATL0704.jpg para que el ejemplo esté completo (en este caso es posible, sin embargo la experiencia muestra que cuando cambia el ministro los documentos antiguos ya no son accesibles...). Sobre la plantilla : también tienes razón. Quizá sería mejor cambiarla por la prevista para estos casos eb Help:Image copyright tags con el texto siguiente: " - Algunos titulares de los derechos de una imagen conservan el copyright (es decir no es "Dominio Público", pero permiten el uso sin restricciones. Es el caso de las notas de prensa de por ejemplo el Ministerio de Fomento contienen específicamente una autorización genérica para que la imagen puede ser usada en su integralidad o en parte sin citar fuentes. En Ferropedia es necesario indicar la fuente a efectos de verificación y fiabilidad" ¿Que os parece? Si estáis de acuerdo, hay simplemente que crear una nueva plantilla y borrar la (el scp iba por lol de "s'in '''c'itar 'p'rocedencia". ::Por mí de acuerdo con ambas: enlace, indicar fuente, y crear plantilla scp (lo haría yo mismo pero estoy trabajando en este instante. Si no hay mención en contrario, mañana domingo por la tarde cuelgo la nueva versión de normas. Saludos, --Fpuente 17:21 29 sep 2007 (UTC) :::Plantilla hecha (todavía no he borrado la plantilla por si hay cambios. :::A los especialistas (¿Yrithinnd ?):no sé si es posible incluir en la plantilla un campo donde se ofrzca un menú de las categorías de imágenes. De momento, en ese menu incluiría las categorías ya creadas en la Categoría:imágenes + una nueva "otras imágenes". De esa forma "obligamos" a ordenar las imágenes. :::Una última questión. Quizá sería bueno crear una plantilla con un texto similar a este (inspirado por lo que he visto en otras wikias): "Imagen subida a Ferropedia antes del 1 de octubre de 2007 fecha un cambio importante en la sistematización de los derechos de autor. Es muy probable que la imagen ha sido subida por su propio autor asumiendo que es publicada bajo los términos de la licencia GNU FDL. Si eres el autor, por favor regulariza la situación de acuerdo a lo establecido en Ferropedia:Normas. En caso que sospeches que hay una violación de derechos de autor, rogamos lo anuncies en el Forum:Normas - Derechos de autor. ::: ¿Que pensáis? --Lluis 08:26 30 sep 2007 (UTC) ::Buena idea sobre lo de la plantilla. Sobre lo del menú de categorías de imágenes, no se si es posible hacerlo. Otra cosa más: ya he colgado la nueva versión de normas. Saludos, --Fpuente 11:44 1 oct 2007 (UTC) ::: Me parece más acertada la plantilla del CopyrightedFreeUse, además he creado redirecciones desde scp y desde ul (uso libre) ha esa misma plantilla, que el nombrecito en inglés es complejo. ::: Sobre lo de avisar que en tal fecha se cambió la normativa, etc luego monto un robot que genere un listado de las que no tienen licencia y a partir de ahí las separamos en las de usuarios de tranvía, las que sean libres pero estén sin plantillas y las que no tengan ninguna opción de cumplir las licencias para borrarlas. Así no tenemos reglas para un antes y un después. ::: Y lo del menú desplegable con la lista de licencias sé que se puede, pero no sé como, así que investigaré a ver si se puede poner sin mucha dificultad. ::: Por último, ahora que ya tenemos claro cómo queremos que se describan las fotos, habría que modificar el texto de que se encuentra en MediaWiki:Uploadtext para que los usuarios nuevos que vayan a subir una foto lo hagan bien a la primera. ::: Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 12:05 1 oct 2007 (UTC) :::: Hola, que creado la plantilla y he intentando sin éxito redirigir la plantilla hacia . En el caso de que no fuera posible rederigir plantillas, lo mejor sería borrar y puesto que apenas han sido utilizadas. Fernando: en normas hay que sustituir por . --Lluis 06:14 2 oct 2007 (UTC) ::::: Fallo mio, dije que iba a redirigir pero se me pasó, ya está hecho, pero he redirigido de ul y scp a CopyrigtedFreeUse, considero que los atajos deben apuntar al nombre largo. Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 07:44 2 oct 2007 (UTC) ::Y una cosa más. Además de "modificar el texto de que se encuentra en MediaWiki:Uploadtext", habría que meter el contenido de licencias válidas en Ferropedia:Derechos_de_Autor. ¿Creéis que basta con copiar el texto elaborado para Ferropedia:Normas? Creo quee es mejor redirigir desde Ferropedia:Derechos_de_Autor a Ferropedia:Normas de forma que no haya información en dos sitios distintos, lo que que siempre es fuente de errores. --Lluis 11:29 2 oct 2007 (UTC) ::He creado una redirección a Normas, pero no al general, sino que apunta directamente al apartado de Imágenes. A ver qué os parece, --Fpuente 14:42 2 oct 2007 (UTC) ::: He sustituido por + en Normas. Primer esbozo para el texto de : "Al subir una imagen, por favor utiliza la plantilla ,incluye una descripción, fecha y autor, y '''elije la licencia de derechos de autor que se ajuste mejor a cada situación (es menos complicado de lo que parece: puedes ver ejemplos en Ferropedia:Derechos_de_Autor." Arreglando lo antiguo Hola !, he generado un listado con el robot para ver todas las imagenes que están "desnormalizadas" o en situación "ilegal" de acuerdo con los últimos cambios que hemos incorporado. Podeis encontrar el listado en Usuario:Yrithinn/lf. Un saludo Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 19:38 10 oct 2007 (UTC) :Fenomenal idea. Una pregunta: ¿se actualiza él sólo o tienes que regenerarlo para ver los cambios? Sea como sea, partiendo de ese listado podríamos poner un aviso a cada usuario sobre sus imágenes y la licencia. Propuesta de este aviso: :''Hola. La imagen ENLACE A IMAGEN, que subiste a Ferropedia, no cumple con las normas sobre protección del copyright que rigen este wiki. Por favor, elige alguna de las licencias válidas y asígnala a tu imagen usando una de las plantillas existentes. (Texto opcional: Además no contiene descripción ni ha sido asignada a una categoría. Ayuda por favor al proyecto completando tú mismo esta información) Si tienes cualquier duda, puedes contactar conmigo. Un saludo, --Fpuente 07:50 11 oct 2007 (UTC) ::Se actualiza cuando le doy al robot, pero vamos, si veo que alguien ha estado currándose las imágenes ya lo actualizaré que no me cuesta nada. Lo de los avisos está muy bien... pero si no voy muy desencaminado muchas de las imagenes se han subido por petición de Lluis así que no creo que esos usuarios lean el mensaje (y mucho menos hacerle caso :P) supongo que habrá que pedirselo via mensaje privado de foro :(. Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 09:19 11 oct 2007 (UTC) :::Desgraciadamente estos días ando fatal de tiempo. Dos cosas 1) Yrithinnd, ya que estás poniendo la plantilla, quzá podrías aprovechar para poner también la categoría (con una nueva de logos?), 2) fotos "solicitadas" son en realidad pocas y en general ya tienen la plantilla, me encargaré de ellas. Enhorabuena por los avances!--Lluis 10:07 11 oct 2007 (UTC) ::::Tranquilo, aquí todos colaboramos cuando podemos y nos apetece ;-). Tienes razón con lo de las categorías, de momento estaba arreglando los logotipos y ya he puesto una categoría en la plantilla logo que se heredará automáticamente, si no me equivoco todos los que llevan son logotipos, no? Si en un futuro nos hace falta una recategorización más profunda ya se cambiará :). Yrithinnd · ¡Dispara! 10:20 11 oct 2007 (UTC) Usuarios con imágenes que incumplen, y ya han sido avisados He utilizado el listado de Usuario:Yrithinn/lf para ir revisando imágenes sin licencia. De momento he llegado a la nº100 del listado. Saludos, --Fpuente 11:53 23 oct 2007 (UTC) *Usuario:Mikado141 *Usuario:Tonimikado *Usuario:21aToPe *Usuario:Verderona *Usuario:Oriol AAFCCV *Usuario:Ade *Usuario:Arrap *Usuario:Javierb *Usuario:Altaria He llegado ya hasta el nº350 de los 630 del citado listado. No he detectado nuevos usuarios con imágenes que incumplan las normas, a excepción de Usuario:Moralduro, con quien me pongo en contacto por mail, y de Usuario:Javierb, a quien he reiterado la petición. Además, he aplicado la plantilla a imágenes que sí estaban licenciadas y descritas, pero sin plantilla. Saludos, --Fpuente 09:37 1 nov 2007 (UTC) Categoría:Foro